Precious Time
by Unicess
Summary: Jellal stared at the girl, a smile warming up on his face. She was acting like a beacon in a dark and stormy night, and she was also her own light. But she wasn't alone. She had another light to guide her. Maybe everyone had their own beacon. One-shot. Post-GMG arc.


**Hey reader! Sorry I've been a bit inactive lately! But I have finally finished this wonderful little one-shot for the Snakes and Ladders writing challenge! Yay! This took a very long time, and also needed many, many muses to fuel my angsty feelings about Ultear! Remember; this contains spoilers. Heavy ones if you have not read Fairy Tail Chapter 335. But if you don't care- Then you are welcome to read this! I wrote this to express my feelings about Ultear. And for a writing challenge. So enjoy! ****Or cry your eyes out like I did...**

**Disclai****mer: I don't own Fairy Tail! I'm a little paranoid, so that's what this lovely disclaimer is for! Thanks!**

* * *

Time. It was a continuous set of events, progress, only adding onto a larger ounce of itself. It was a replication of seconds, minutes, and hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years.  
It was something humans created and manifested for the rest of the world. It was a universal system for all countries, cities and towns. Every person. It helped… organize. It helped keep peace, sanity and clarity. No child born into the world was born with a sense of time; they were taught of its existence, and learned all of its principles. You grew to know what time was, and as you did, it signified a step forward through society, and civilization. It was what made humans, human.

In short, time did not exist.

It was in fact merely a fantasy, a creation, an invention made by early people. It not only made humans one of the most intelligent species in the world, but differentiated them from other creatures. Time enlightened humankind, and gave them a sense of being and placidness other beasts did not have.

Time strengthened humans. But it also weakened them drastically.

A small, cloaked figure, tightly huddled and bundled into their self, slowly but steadily walked across a dirt path, seldom coming across another traveler. One foot was placed in front of the other, and a cane simultaneously hit the ground.

The wind picked up speed, lifting up the back of the person's cloak, as it billowed gently through the brisk wind. A withered, wrinkled hand reached up, grabbing the hood of her cloak and holding the fabric firmly against her head.

She would arrive at her destination soon. Ultear knew she would. She had to. She inhaled deeply, sighing as she breathed the fresh cold air, with a hint of sea salt mixed in somewhere along the way.

Ultear knew this day would come. She smiled to herself.

The day she would die.

She knew it was natural; everything had an end. Everything was meant to die, wither and lose life and color. It was just a matter of _when._

She was going to die young; like her mother. Ultear sighed as she remembered the few moments she had with her mother. She was so much like her mother. She knew that from the moment she began hating her mother, she wanted to be everything her mother was not. Evil. Vindictive. Bitter. Manipulative. Cold. The day she started hating her mother was the day she ceased to exist.

Ultear didn't know it, but she was more like her mother than she had ever realized. She became a kind-hearted woman when she adopted Meredy. She became powerful, when she learned to control her magic. She grew up to look like her mother, as much as she hated it from her teenage years.

But now… She felt glad to be like her mother. Because she loved her mother.

Ultear looked out across the land before her. Finally. She had made it to where she decided she would die. Her thin, weathered lips parted into a smile, trembling. She would die with her mother beside her. In the ocean.

She stared up at the sky, the clouds slowly parting to reveal an innocent shade of blue.  
"Beautiful." She murmured, her aged eyes taking in the sky.

Ultear was glad she grew up to be like her mother. She grew up… and was finally able to protect the ones she cared for. She sighed, her voice quivering. She knew she wouldn't be able to repent for all of her sins. Destroying dark guilds, fighting the darkness, saving lives… She knew that they wouldn't repent for all of her horrible deeds. All of the lives she had taken. She couldn't possibly be forgiven. But even so… she wanted to try and help those who lived. The lives of the innocent were more worthwhile than those who walked in darkness. Ultear smiled. Gray. She had protected him. She had saved his life. She could finally repay him for… opening her blind eyes.

Ultear walked down, eyeing the slightly steeped, rocky terrain in front of her, a barrier between her and the ocean water. She'd traveled to the coast… to see her mother again.

Ultear placed a wrinkled hand on the rocks and lowered her body to the ground, sitting firmly on the ground, facing the sun as it set over the glassy water. Ultear smiled. It was at low tide tonight.

The sun had not yet reached the water, but it was getting there; pink and orange already beginning to illuminate the light blue areas around it. She could see the moon more clearly now, and it was almost beside the sun.

Ultear blinked, brushing a thin strand of gray hair away from her face. She had lived a short time, but her body was old and aching from the torment time had placed upon it. Ultear's eyes began to grow moist as she remembered Meredy. And Jellal.

How were they faring without her? Were they remembering to do their chores? Had Meredy done the laundry yet?

Ultear closed her eyes. Meredy. She knew Meredy would most likely be silly and mope around for a while. Stupid girl. Meredy would take a while to move on.

And she missed that child so much. Ultear watched that girl grow up. She'd practically raised her. She would miss her more than anything.

Everyday, Ultear fought the urge to run back to Meredy and embrace her. Say how much she loved her. Ultear clenched her elderly hands. But she couldn't. She would only hurt Meredy more.

A tear rolled down Ultear's cheek. The woman's eyes widened and she reached up to touch the water on her cheek. She smiled softly, laughing.

So this was what she was named for. Tears. But not sad tears. Joyful tears.

Ultear closed her eyes again, more warm tears streaming down her face. She hoped that Meredy could be happy, that Jellal could find happiness too. She wished for Crime Sorciere to bring forth the justice she had wanted to obtain for seven, long years. Ultear bit her lip, more water spilling out of her eyes, splattering over the rocks, wetting moss and dying plants.

She loved Meredy endlessly, and only hoped for the best to come for Jellal. She hoped that someday he could walk in the light, out of the darkness of a cloud she'd forced him under. Ultear hoped that Gray could live happily too. And Fairy Tail. She smiled. She only wanted the very best for them too. They had saved her and Meredy from eternal darkness.

Ultear sighed. So this was what it was like, she thought, stiffening. To die alone. That was what she believed, until her heart throbbed again and she truly remembered what it meant to pass solitarily. Ultear blinked before her eyes widened again with her own epiphany, as she began to sob uncontrollably.

She wasn't going to die alone. Not really.

In that moment, Ultear swelled with gratitude of life, of the short time she'd spent in this world. She was glad to be… alive.

Ultear watched as the sun finally made its way through the ocean, brilliant colors spreading throughout the sky, the night only beginning.

_Meredy. Jellal. Gray. Fairy Tail. I wish great happiness for all of you. Time stops for no one. Live to your fullest. Thank you… for saving my life._

* * *

Bright, clear green eyes flitted over a small clearing, taking in its miniscule waterfall and tiny creek. Emerald eyes met viridian grass rather intensely, unknowingly contrasting each other. The girl's eyes lingered over the area slightly, melancholy visible in her darkening eyes.

"Meredy. It's time."

The said girl blinked, startled, before spinning around, curls of pink flying over her shoulder.  
"I-I- okay. Let's go." She agreed, plastering a smile across her face.

The man who spoke to her pursed his lips.  
"Alright." He called back, hesitation apparent as he turned around, beginning to walk away.

Meredy sighed, looking behind her towards the clearing and its creamy budding flowers. This was where she and Ultear had last slept. Crime Sorciere had taken refuge there, as they had taken notice of its isolated and hidden terrain and speedy passage to the Crocus and Domus Flau.

The overall experience there was quite… pleasant.

"Meredy?"

The young woman jumped again, peering at Jellal in surprise. The tattooed man stared at her, his face blank. Meredy bit her lip and nodded.  
"Yeah. Y-You're right. Let's go." She murmured, turning away and swiftly walking up to his side.

They walked in silence for a long while. The smell of grass filled their noses and sunshine kissed their skin softly, their feet hitting the dirt path in a rhythmic fashion. They didn't speak to each other; they had nothing to talk about anyway. Meredy kept her eyes trained to her feet, her arms limp and hidden behind her cloak. Jellal stared forward calmly, occasionally flicking his eyes over to glance at Meredy. He looked away quickly, not wanting her to take notice of his constant staring. She would get angry if she saw him doing that. It was just… he was worried about her.

He knew her heart was still aching over the loss of Ultear, her adoptive mother. That woman was the only family she had.

Jellal knew Ultear as a comrade, and an ally. And as a changed person like him, seeking redemption. He thought he would feel angry towards her at first, but he didn't. Jellal wanted redemption too much to be hateful. He knew it was best to move forward, instead of moping over the past. Ultear was, after all, exactly like him; it would be wrong of him to loathe her. Jellal closed his eyes. He couldn't blame Ultear. It was his own weakness and hatred that allowed her easy access to his mind. Besides, he had no intentions of developing attachments towards her. But that was a year ago.

And now he missed her.

She was willed, determined and powerful. She had eliminated many terrorizing dark guilds. She wanted to change. Ultear was in fact, just like him.

Jellal's eyes flitted to the side to glance at Meredy, who stared blankly at the ground, her feet dragging beneath her.

Meredy was different. She wasn't looking for the same redemption Jellal was seeking because she had never been truly evil. Darkness had never really touched her heart yet. She had only strayed off the right path when she was obsessed with protecting and avenging Ultear's sadness, but in reality, Ultear did not need to be avenged for. Meredy was so young when she was brought back to the path of light, her road of recovery was much shorter. However, her youth exposed her to more corrupt things, and would cause her to make life changing choices; and Ultear's loss wouldn't make her decisions any easier.

Jellal knew what she needed. She needed a rock, a harbor. Her sadness was unmistakable, and in a more blunt reality, Meredy was still a child. She had just lost her mother, and needed comfort.

Jellal frowned. How could he possibly provide that? He had no idea of how to initiate that type of familial, intimate ease. He knew he was once able to provide comfort to a person. It was for a girl, a woman now, on a more precise matter. Jellal had no clear idea; perhaps it was sheer luck he could comfort the red-head, or maybe he was actually good at it; when he was younger and blessed with the light he now lacked. Whichever it was, it was gone. It didn't matter. He had long since forgotten how to mend a person.

But he had to. He couldn't stand by and simply blink as Meredy battled her emotions on her own. She had lost a mother, a comrade and a friend. And if he couldn't do anything, Meredy would lose herself. If he could aid her- it was the least he could do.

Jellal inhaled deeply, not knowing what to say.  
"Meredy, I'm h-"

"I know." A feminine, and somewhat childish voice replied.

Jellal blinked. Meredy had said something. It was not just surprising because Meredy barely said anything in the past two weeks, but it was like she… read his mind. What did she know?

Jellal did nothing but stare at the pink-haired teenager, and she squeezed her eyes shut, her lashes fluttering as her eyelids trembled, before revealing her bright pair of green eyes again. A tiny smile tugged at her mouth as she met Jellal's gaze.  
"I know that… you're here for me." Meredy said, her voice starting loudly before easing down to a murmuring tone.

Meredy bit her lip.  
"Me and Ul really did get to know you- You're a good man, Jellal." She stated earnestly, nodding her head slightly, tears forming in her eyes.

"We learned you're really gullible, a terrible liar, super ticklish, you hate red peppers like I do, your favorite color is red, really awful at telling jokes, you're funny without them, act like a little kid even though you don't know it, have selective memory-" Meredy breathed out, sounding as if she could go for ages.

"I hope that you got to know us too. That Ultear would only want the best for you-"Meredy sucked in air through her teeth.

"And the best for me. Even though I miss her, I-I'm going to keep on living in the light because I love her, and I love you too. M-Me and Ul both love you." Meredy said, swiping at her eyes, rubbing away salty tears.

"So… I know."

Jellal stared at the girl, a smile warming up on his face. He had gotten to know the peppy young girl in time they had spent together, and her kindness had never faltered. She was acting like a beacon in a dark and stormy night, but she was also her own light. Jellal smiled. It reminded him of Erza. The way he was drawn and connected to her in a subtle and fateful way no one could imagine. The way Ultear was connected to her mother and Gray and Meredy all at once. The way Gray was destined to be shielded by a selfless woman and her daughter. Ultear and Meredy were each other's light, it seemed. If one was not there, the other would never leave the shadows.

Maybe everyone had their own beacon.

Jellal reached out to a now sobbing Meredy and enclosed his arms tightly around her trembling shoulders. He rested his chin on her head, as the girl clung to his cloak like a lifeline.  
"I love you too. Don't forget it." He replied, his voice barely over a murmur.

Jellal smiled as Meredy nodded into his chest and sniffled. Meredy pulled away after a short time, wiping her damp eyes on her sleeves.  
"Thank you Jellal." She cried, reaching out and grasping his left hand and squeezing tightly.

The pink-haired girl smiled, thinking to herself. The time, the years, the milliseconds she and Ultear had spent together were gold. It didn't matter if they were fifteen years or fifty. They were the world to her.

Jellal held Meredy's hand firmly as they walked out across the rocky terrain together. Meredy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The wind picked up suddenly, rustling through the few bushes and trees there were in the area. Meredy stopped, turning her body around and looking slightly to the east.

The sun was setting. Meredy's eyelids grew lazy under the rays of orange and golden light. She sighed, and Jellal turned his head around to admire its beauty too.

Meredy smiled. She was glad she wasn't alone. And she hoped Ultear wasn't either.

* * *

**…****I'm very sad. Writing this made my eyes hurt. But I hoped you liked it! I was very upset about Ultear leaving and I wanted to express this here. When I first got my prompt, I thought… hey! ****_Precious Time, Glory Days_****, the song! Time= Ultear, and so the birth of this story. I know. I'm very unoriginal. I was going to add Gray into the mix but decided against it, as I did not have many ideas on what to do for his part and felt it would mess up the ending, plus make this whole thing too long and tiring.**

**I also found Ultear's story extremely tragic and even more tragic that she didn't make it. However, beautiful play on the storyline Mashima. I applaud you, wherever you are. I also really love Meredy's character and wanted to venture out onto uncharted territory with her and Jellal's relationship. I feel very happy with the outcome! I don't know how to explain my feelings about this one-shot. It was achy to write yet… satisfying. Anywho-**  
**What do you think about Ultear and her story? Do you think I did okay? Was this too cheesy? Was it too bland? Should I have added Gray anyway? (Yes, I'm talking to you fangirls!) Whatever you feel, don't hesitate to tell me!**  
**Thanks for reading the one-shot and my extremely long author's note!**


End file.
